Bored
by BrynnH87
Summary: Written in answer to a prompt for the LFWS Contest. "What does the team do when there is no case?"


**Bored**

McGee pulled out his center desk drawer to get a pen, and then jumped back so fast he nearly tipped his chair over, as toy snakes exploded out of the now open drawer. "Tony!" Tim didn't have any doubt about who had put the things in there. It was the same person who had been throwing paper wads at him all morning; the one who left fake dog doo in his seat; the one who super-glued his pens to the desk causing him to need to open the drawer to get a new one in the first place. "Don't you have anything better to do than to bug me?"

Tony had been leaning back in his chair, with his feet on the desk. "Actually….no!" He sat up in his chair and continued. "I've looked through five different cold cases….thoroughly….and am waiting on calls on a couple of them. Ziva is with madam director doing god knows what, so I can't verbally spar with her; and, Gibbs is off doing Gibbsian things that we mere mortals probably can't comprehend, so I don't even have to _look_ busy." But, just to be safe, Tony looked around to make sure that his boss wasn't actually standing behind him or anything. When he was satisfied that the man wasn't around, Tony continued, "So no, McGee. I have nothing better to do than to torment you in whichever way my very fertile imagination can think up."

Tim groaned and dropped his head on the desk. "God help me!" Then he sat up and looked at the ceiling, "Better yet, give us a case. Preferably one where Tony has to go through garbage for evidence or something."

"Praying won't help you probalicious, and I will _never _schlep through garbage as long as my trusty right-hand probie is around!"

Tim dropped his head back to the desk.

Some time later, Tony had gone back to better things, namely hitting a wadded paper ball with his hand, keeping it in the air like one would a balloon. Suddenly, Abby burst into the bullpen.

"I have a case!" The Goth announced.

Tim looked up. "Wouldn't Gibbs usually get the word of a case first, Abby?"

"Well, Timmy," She started, "Not if the case was _me_!"

"What case do you have Abs?" Tony had dropped the paper ball, picked it up and then threw it at McGee as he addressed the forensic expert.

"Well, Tony," Abby started, flinging her arms around as she spoke, "I had a pile of files with forensic evidence from cold cases sitting on the corner of my desk, and I left the room for just a _minute_ and when I came back…" she paused for dramatic effect, and circled her arms in front of her in an 'abracadabra' type of motion, and continued in a stage whisper, "they were _gone_!"

Tony grinned and McGee just shook his head.

"Do you mean _these_ files Abby?" Tim started, gesturing to the pile on his desk, "The ones I _told_ you I was coming to get?" Abby just looked at him, so he continued. "I came down to get them, you were out of the room, so I took them and came back up here."

"Well, you _could_ have left a note, McGee." The Goth admonished. "I was worried sick!"

Tim was getting a little exasperated, "I told you I needed them, that's why you gathered them in the first place. Who else would have taken files about cold cases?"

"Well, you never know, Timmy," she starting, sounding totally within her rights to have been concerned. "There _could _have been someone connected to one of the cases, that didn't want the evidence reviewed again, and they could have slipped in unseen and absconded with the incriminating files; and we'd be none the wiser, if I just _assumed_ you took the files. How would you have felt _then_ Timmy, huh?"

McGee dropped his head to his desk, "Deliver me from a bored Abby!"

At just that moment, Gibbs breezed into the room, "Grab your gear!"

"We have a case?" Tony was on his feet with his backpack and beside his leader in an instant, followed closely by McGee.

"No," Gibbs answered, still heading to the elevator with great speed, with his two agents trailing him.

Only one of them actually had the nerve to ask the obvious question, "Then what are we doing, boss?"

"We're having a drill, DiNozzo."

"A drill?"

"To see how fast we can get to the truck, get it loaded, and get underway."

"Boss, we do that all the time. The truck is already loaded. We have it down to a science by now. Why are we really doing this?"

Gibbs turned toward Tony with a glare, and Tim gave the senior agent a 'now you've done it' look, but Tony stood his ground. Gibbs finally answered, "Because I'm _bored _DiNozzo!"

Gibbs turned to face the elevator doors as if that ended the conversation, and Tony supposed it actually _did_ in a very Gibbsian way. The senior agent leaned in toward McGee and whispered, "Is it too late to choose the 'bored Abby' instead?"

Neither man saw Gibbs smirk.

End


End file.
